


Bet on it?

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jester Lavorre-centric, Oblivious Jester Lavorre, Pining Jester Lavorre, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Caleb makes the mistake of telling the girl who grew playing with the traveller that he is the undisputed champion at poker but they're at odds about his room - what if they bet on it?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Bet on it?

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a conversation and a dare to pull a strip poker Widojest story and I'm more than happy to comply. This is my first smut so like hope it's okay.

Jester was sat playing poker with Beau and Yasha – quite deliberately losing but pretending to curse her rotten luck. It had been her idea to Beau to help her impress Yasha. Which was working right now, usually tough Yasha was watching Beau’s pokerface for tells but for the last few minutes had got caught up in just watching her. From another section of the Salon behind her Caleb’s voice laughed quietly, “Poker, I see. Did you know I was once the undefeated champion?”

Jester pressed the feeling that was sure to have her blushing down, almost not noticing it break the moment between Beau and Yasha apart, “Oh yeah, what happened?”

“I stopped playing as much.”

“So still undefeated? You could join,” Jester suggested before realising herself and the plan and adding, “we could double up. Play for money.”

That would help Yasha and Beau, close together to hide the cards and whispers. She could use the whispers to tell Caleb to throw the game.

He gave a smile and looked back at his book as he said, “Maybe later, Blueberry.”

She turned back to the game to see Yasha smiling at her cards. She folded her turn. There were a few more rounds and Yasha and Beau were getting competitive, it was getting kind of hard for Jester to remember to not get too competitive.

“Night, girls.” Caleb said from up close, he was behind Jester’s seat.

“Wait!” Jester said as he started to walk away, “I think I should call it a night, after I finish this, I’ll go with you.”

It was the perfect excuse, someone was already off up and their game could continue playing. Caleb hesitated but stood properly behind her chair. “O-kay?”

It seemed to work the girls agreed and Yasha wasn’t far behind right now, determined to win over Beau, it didn’t really register with them how she’d just said she’d go up with Caleb. Or her, until now. She looked at her cards.

Caleb’s eyes darted to Jester’s cards, then Yasha and Beau’s face. He leaned in, close with his hand cusped so they wouldn’t see and whispered, “Twist.”

Jester stilled underneath him for less than a moment and grinned, “Stick.”

He played his own poker face which was admittedly a great one as he attempted to figure out why she had done the opposite. The hand lost and Yasha won with Beau intercepting, “First to twenty.”

“You’re on, shrimpy.” Yasha replied, both giving quick half aware waves to Caleb and Jester.

When they were a couple of steps away Caleb asked quietly, “What’s the current score?”

“Tied 15.” Jester replied.

When they were out of the salon Caleb finally asked the real question, not above a whisper, “Why’d you throw the round?”

“Oh, Caleb. Beau’s trying to impress and get close to Yasha. I’ve been throwing the entire game.” She murmured with a smirk.

He hadn’t really been paying attention before but he definitely hadn’t realised. He laughed as they lifted off the ground, “Good thing I didn’t join then. I don’t throw games.”

“Ahh, undisputed champion title mean that much to you, Cay-leb?” She teased.

“Gut nacht, Jester.” He replied with his not-smile smile and went up to his bedroom.

“Gut nacht, Caleb.” She responded, softly. If he heard her he didn’t let on.

-

2 days later, they were having breakfast and talking and all Jester could think about was that human clock Caleb was still not up. It seemed a few of them were concerned, they needed to set off soon. She left her pancakes half eaten and floated up to Caleb’s room, knocking at the door.

“Come in.” Caleb’s voice called out through the door. She walked in.

He wasn’t sleeping, still in the living room. He was at a half-made general desk.

“You’re missing breakfast.” Jester explained. It took him a moment to look up but he nodded.

“I know, I’m busy finishing a thing before we set off.” He looked back at his work.

“Oh!” Her voice came out higher than normal. He knew the time, he just wasn’t taking care of himself. Her higher voice that was to sound pleasant as she said mean things took over. She told him, “Let me amend, Caleb. You are not missing breakfast.”

It wasn’t a voice she usually used and his head turned quicker than she expected, ready to argue but she had already pulled the rope.

“Jester.”

“Two breakfasts, please.”

“Jester.”

“Fine, in a sandwich each, please.”

A small mew was uttered as it stalked away. She waited by the fire, taking it in. It really was rather boring in here and she wished she could help but Caleb would rather go quiet on her or ignore her rather than say no or do it himself. Like he was doing now. He was fully capable of giving them attention, even when he was concentrating, small conversation could be achieved but he hadn’t responded to a single question other that he was nearly done. She picked up Der Katzenprinz and looked at the pictures, smiling back to when he read to her. She could make that a stain glass piece here.

The food arrived and he waited, finishing off his work and putting it into place before eating at the desk table, still barely looking at her.

“Caleb, what did I do wrong?” She sighed, impatient with his problem since she didn’t know what it was.

His head turned, eyes wide and apologetic, “No. I…When that beast tried to drag you down the cliffedge. I thought…It was scary was all, I didn’t get a lot of sleep and I got into researching a new spell. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just still feel shook up and I don’t know how to approach it.”

She nodded, it made sense. It had given them all a spook yesterday.

“But I am okay, look. Caduceus saved me.” She reached out a hand to his shoulder, up close she could see his lack of sleep.

“Yes, true.” He agreed then she wiped a little egg of her face.

“Caleb, you know you said to just tell you if anything in this tower wasn’t perfect?”

“Yes, of course, Blueberry. What do you want changing?”

“A few little things. I would like some pastels in my art room please, like chalk and a trunk to keep some pieces I do not want to hang up.”

“Consider it done, what else?”

“If we could have a few pots in the salon to grow just a few plants and …for you to decorate your room.” She felt nervous, she knew he’d likely get mad but after this entire set up. Even the quick set up for Dagen, she couldn’t understand why he would leave the room basically an unfeeling shell. He deserved the world. He wasn’t mad though, just reserved and unhappy.

“I don’t think I have the mind to decorate for myself…” He explained.

She interjected, “Then let me. Let me decorate it for you or help you imagine it different, to make it you.”

“Jester.”

“This is your home, you shouldn’t treat yourself a stranger in your own home especially when this is our home and you have given us all of it. You need a space that is actually yours, not a flat pack default.”

He sighed, “ _Jester._ ”

Now he was mad, she could see that he couldn’t tell her why he couldn’t change this room but stayed quiet. He turned from her hand, locking his chest of papers up and she knew he wasn’t going to look up after. He was trying to avoid the problem yet again.

“We’re leaving in ten.” Jester said, more monotone than he had ever heard her as she walked out the room and slammed the door behind him. If his ears were right she was yelling to them all that they left in ten minutes.

-

It took well over a day for Jester to move on, she wouldn’t say forgive Caleb, because she didn’t. He was excluding himself in his own home out of penance and she wouldn’t stand for it.

It hurt, this home being theirs but not his. It was like he wasn’t truly a part of them like she knew him to be. She didn’t want to just lose him to his own sadness. How could he not see how it was damaging?

The first night Jester insisted she wouldn’t go in. She had said nothing other than her and Caleb had fought and she’d talk about it when she wanted to and not before. When they went in it took all of a few minutes for Yasha to come back out, saying, “I’m sorry but you’re safe inside. You don’t have to talk to him.”

She looked at Yasha. She didn’t want to argue with her, at all. She muttered, “Can you make it look like I put up a fight?”

Yasha smiled, “I can throw you over my shoulder if you like?”

“Yeah, okay!”

Jester went over the shoulder and yelled and grumbled as she took her in until she was in her room.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Want to talk about it?”

She recounted the conversation. Yasha understood. Yasha always understood.

“After all Caleb’s been through, he likely thinks he doesn’t deserve us or a home. But I agree with you, it’s no good for him to hold us at arms length anymore. We’re here for life.”

“So what do I do about it?”

“Not sure.”

Beau came through the door, “I think you should trick him into it.”

“Anyone else there?” Jester and Yasha asked, Beau shook her head, closing the door.

“I may have snuck up to figure out if I have to punch him.” Beau explained.

“Trick him. I like that.” Artagnan’s voice echoed through the room. The 3 girls jumped.

They all discussed it a few moments and decided that would be the better choice. She told them she would wait a little, she was still far too mad to even talk to him at the moment and they supported her, leaving her to her night. Half way through a knock on the door came and a meal was outside her door.

Around midday the next day it was a talk with Fjord that calmed her into place.

“You know he only ever means the best for you, right?” He asked, walking quietly with Jester, adding, “We all do but I know he can get jumpy about your health.”

She nodded but replied, “Ironic, isn’t it? When he isn’t looking after himself.”

“Yes, it is. But we teach each other to take care of ourselves by taking care of one another. You taught me that.” His shoulder nudged hers and she laughed.

“Thank you, Fjord.” She replied and they talked on about their travels for a while. Quietly he told her what new things he seemed to learn about himself every day. One time, long ago, she imagined he’d looked at her the way she had looked at him before they really knew one another, it had been odd that she didn’t know how to feel about it at the time. He began to behave like before they knew one another too, to all of them. Just for a little while. She knew then it was falling onto the safety net and the whole group had talked to him about it, encouraging him to find who he was for him.

Since then he seemed much more free. Their friendship was cemented as only ever that the day he asked her to wingwoman at a bar for him and she actually did it and she enjoyed it. She found herself happy to watch him charm others where she would have wanted to commit homicide before. And not just because it was really funny to watch.

When they came to a stop for a small break she left Fjord and Caduceus and Beau talking as she went over to a shivering Caleb and a laughing Veth.

“Want my rod of warmth?” Jester asked, rod already out.

Caleb looked at her surprised and a little hopeful, it made her heart race whenever he did that. It wasn’t fair, he hadn’t done anything about what had upset her. Then he took it, replying, “Yes, please. Thank you.”

His eyes were burning through hers and she found herself nodding, “You are welcome.”

Her accent played the sentence and she laughed at it then switching up conversation with Veth to Luc’s schooling. She had good tutors but it would have been a bonus for her to know other kids. There was a look between her and Caleb. It was not resolved but they were okay, for now.

-

“So why were you two arguing?” Asked Veth as they sat to dinner.

It was a very random time which made Jester thankful she had a lie already set up ready to go. He wouldn’t want to explain and nor did she. There need only be those who needed to know the real reason.

“I found out he had been hurt the night before and didn’t tell us. He was healed by morning but he didn’t really get sleep because of it.” Jester replied without missing a beat.

She knew she had needed something reasonable to be mad about that wasn’t too far and wouldn’t need explaining half as much as Caleb’s room did, plus it was enough that if he wanted to deny it he’d have tell them everything.

She looked at Caleb, fake mad, it wasn’t hard because she still was a little mad and under his sheepish expression she saw a thankful look.

“Caleb! We’ve all talked about this before.” Veth yelled. Had it been the truth she was right to.

“You should apologise to Jester.” Caduceus said quietly but Jester felt she could hear a pin drop.

A few beats of padded paws went before Caleb spoke, “You’re right, I’m sorry, Jester. I won’t not tell you I’m hurt, anymore.”

He was still given a bit of a what-for from everyone but far less questions than the room and she understood, he was sorry they’d argued and understood she was concerned but was blowing off the problem. It only made her more determined. She wouldn’t get angry, she’d just get her way.

-

The idea formed when she found pot plants to tend to in the Salon. It wasn’t the potted plants that did it. Or getting Caduceus, who she had suggested it as an idea for. Not even when well over an hour had passed and they were discussing how to tend to stuff here.

It was when she spotted Caleb. More specifically it was when she kissed his cheek for his lovely action and told him she’d check her pastels now and spotted his wide eyes and blush. He just nodded and ushered her along to do so.

She came back to Caduceus with the pastels in hand, using one of her spare papers to make a plan with him and a table to check whether it actually grew inside the tower.

She could fluster him into changing his room!

Now the question arose how to do it.

When she got back to the room she was Artagnan had been there because left on her bedside table was a deck of cards. That was how. She never told him how good she was at poker and he was proud of his undisputed win. There would be the stick for him but what about the carrot?

Unlimited blueberry cupcakes were a no, he could have as many as he wanted in this tower. For now she held her carrot as never mentioning it again. Maybe that would be enough.

She dreamt of playing with him and kissing him softly on his lips good night, his wide eyes and blush playing havoc as she stood in her own doorway not taking a single step.

She woke with a small shocked jump where she lay. She really needed to stop doing that.

She tied bows into her horns, trying to think of anything else. It really played with her focus whenever this happened and she needed to be on her best, they were close to one of the monsters and she needed the best of her healing, the best of her attacking and as much focus as she could muster.

Her arm dipped on to her horn and made her wince. Well, that would do it. She did her stretches and feeling ready for a badass day she skipped out to downstairs.

-

It was almost a week later when the perfect moment arrived.

She had been sat on the floor in the corner doodling in a old Zemnian book. She could sit on a chair no one was around but she felt secretive and mischievous curled on the floor.

Good thing too, Caleb came down and sat not far from her. Beau and Yasha were… busy. Fjord was having a bath and Caduceus and Veth were trying a new tea in his living room – she had got into trying a few different drinks since becoming herself again. They had all said night to one another and did not plan to leave rooms. Which meant no one would be there to ask questions about his room while she could persuade him, whooping him at poker in the mean time. She grabbed the cards from the pocket where she had kept them recently.

She snuck up and placed one hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear at the other side, “Play with me, Caleb?”

He damn near jumped out of his skin but barely made a sound as he turned to look at her, very confused but the blush apparent throughout him. She threw her head back and laughed, showing her cards.

“Ja, what?”

“Come on, I want to play poker with the undisputed champion. If I win, I do your room. If you win, I never ask again.”

“Or we could play for money?”

“No, no. I have a project.” She would not explain further and he knew she meant his room.

“Well…” He began turning to the book. Last chance saloon, she did want to play with him even disregarding the room but she was not so easily deterred. She pulled a fae trick.

“Wait! How about one round first and winner picks what we’re playing for.”

“Okay, well,” He stood up, placing the book on the side table, doing up his buttons, a habit he was into, “If we exclude the room being on the table, I shall play, ja?”

She didn’t know if he half expected her to say no but she would have said yes anyway, however, him doing his coat buttons up shot an idea straight into her skull like lightening. She stuck out her hand, “You’re on.”

He was going to regret not choosing the room.

She walked away.

“Where are you off?”

“Come on, we aren’t little players, we’re gonna have a room for this.” She darted from there to the room with the sliding doors and imagined a dark mahogany room with a game table in the middle. The lights weren’t too bright but it gave the room some gaming tension. Enough he wouldn’t question a thing. He’d finally caught up after following quickly behind her and smirked.

“You don’t play small time do you, Miss Lavorre?”

“Me? Never. Come on.”

They stepped through and set up.

She won easily first. She played it too confident and just a smidge ditzy and he fell for it; hook, line and sinker. She even played the win over-confident.

When she had been old enough to truly understand what her mother did and how she acted towards clients, she had been taught the most important lesson between her, her mother, her drama tutor and her math tutor. A game, like a fight, was started from the moment it was agreed to.

However, if The Traveller's whispers were anything to go by, she was playing it a little too hard.

"Soothe, Jester. This man can see through you like you are under a telescope. Just an inch more modest."

Had Caleb been paying a little more attention, he would be right, but Caleb was shocked that the first round had lost. He was shuffling but barely moving it now.

She was about to drop it on him, pretending to think when she spotted his eyes flare a little and an almost imperceptible turn down on the corners or his mouth. Not a frown though, he was trying not to smile. He kept his fake shuffling up and at once she knew.

He was trying to find out how much she knew. To see if she would tell him. She wouldn't. Not when it worked so perfectly with her plans. She sighed, forlorn.

"Want to play another round while you decide?" Caleb asked, sounding sincere in his sweet tone.

"Yes, please." She perked up yet again, taking the cards as he put them down. Half way through the round when he looked far too focused on his win, trying not to inspect her too much in case he be caught she added, "Okay, I think I have what we'll play for. How many rounds?"

"30."

"Great." He wouldn't stick to that once he knew what it was up for. Then she lost, sucking air through her teeth in a way that went oh shit, she saw the grin fade as she leaned over and began untying her boots.

"No, no, no, no, no, Jester, no." He stammered and stuttered. She wondered if he'd said no to her that many times ever.

She placed boots to the side with a subtle smirk and told him, "Just know, Caleb. You can switch it to the room at any time."

His eyes had already been wide and blush aggressive but her words caused his jaw to drop. He stuttered, stopped and asked, "You lost on purpose?"

"Why, of course. Now hand me the deck, we obviously can't trust you to shuffle."

Caleb faltered then backed his chair and stood up.

She would have one more chance to win him over, she took it.

"You're not forfeiting are you, Caleb?"

He turned into more of the room and picked out a deck, turning quickly to her with a proud smile on her face as if he'd caught her wanting more. He hadn't, if the surprise to her blush was anything to go by. He shook the deck as he replied, "No, the undisputed champion title shall not be tarnished I assure you. But I can't trust your deck either."

He sat back down but her heart rate didn't calm. She nodded with amusement, handing him her cards. After he checked them and she did, she shuffled and asked him to split the deck, putting his half on bottom.

The play got serious now. He hadn't asked to switch and neither had backed down. Although, she would have been surprised if boots had been enough to get her own way.

She lost again, not on purpose this time when she remembered her mittens were still attached to her outfit. He didn't argue and so they sat with the boots. He lost the next and the coat came off. Surprising her, he rolled his sleeves before asking to shuffle the deck. She gave him a questioning look, only to tease him, then handed him the deck. She was supposed to be inspecting when she found her focus on how nimble and swift he was. His shuffle was impeccable but the way his fingers and hand danced across the cards and the way the harness strapped across his shoulders choked the breath in her throat. She split the deck and soon she lost. She’d been so busy trapping him she hadn’t been noticing his tells or anything, now she was more than a little distracted by him. She was regretting being too warm for her coat whilst in the tower. She had her belt/waistcoat but she reached down and took off her long socks, pretending not to hear his breath hitch a little as she reached for them. He probably just hadn’t expected it. That was her intention after all. Her patterned lace tights underneath looked so cool with the dress she reminded herself to wear them more without the socks in warmer climates.

She was determined now he had shown his skills, to not underestimate him from here on out. It worked good that she didn’t have to downplay her skills, he was as nervous of getting less dressed in front of her as he was nervous of her getting undressed in front of him. They both got to show their real skill, no holding back, he would cave somehow. However, by the smallest chance he would not cave and did win she got to fluster and alarm and put him on tenterhooks which quite frankly she loved doing. The fact her heart caught as she looked at his reaction to her taking anything off or the thought of him taking any more off was absolutely nothing to do with it.

She ignored the need to poker face and beamed as she won but faltered a little as he reached for his harness. The leather strained just a little as he reached for the belt on his waist and she forgot to keep shuffling and didn’t feel so much cheeky as embarrassed when looked up part way through.

“You good?” She murmured as he continued to mess with it and his mild confusion and curiousness settled into a cheeky little smile.

“No, thank you though. I do actually have to take this off from time to time, you know. I’m well practised.”

With that he undid the belt and slipped it off, onto the pile it went.

She resumed shuffling and their eyes would meet for less than half a second, dart away then lean back on one another. Even dealing the deck felt like a bewitching moment between the two of them.

They had fallen into their usual silly chat before but now everything felt captivating. The silence felt like it held them close. They both took a longer time, trying to keep focused. Jester’s cards just weren’t good enough though and she folded, taking off her belt. She shrugged with a smile, “Can’t win them all, I suppose.”

“You good?” He teased.

“I’m more well practised than you, but feel free, if you like.” She bit back. His eyes went wide but the grin didn’t fall.

“Nah, you’re more well practised, you can show me how to do it next time.” He joked quietly.

It was Jester’s turn to react a little more audibly, though barely. It always surprised her when he turned something a little dirty on her. She gasped, “Oh.”

The giggles took over and he allowed himself a breathy laugh, pointedly looking at his shuffling. She kept her eyes on him to make sure he wasn’t watching the cards. Oh, what use was it in ignoring it? His skill demanded attention even if he himself tried to avoid it. Her lips dried as she didn’t notice they had parted, watching him. She wetted them but unfortunately that’s when he decided to look up, putting his hand with the deck out for her to part. Her tongue stopped midswipe and he looked at her with such tension that she felt locked to the chair. Her tongue finished the swipe and she pressed her lips together, eyes still on Caleb, her mind screaming to forget the game, forget his room and pin him to the game table. But she wasn’t one for snapping first or giving up. Her hand grabbed a section, brushing his hand on the way and placed them on the table, eyes never leaving his. His smile grew and the moment didn’t so much burst as grew to accommodate their new present. They sat down and took in their cards, flirty smiles their new poker faces to adapt to the fact they couldn’t shake the tinge their smiles now had.

She had a good hand this turn, great, his shirt may actually be his breaking point. Not good enough though it seemed as she barely lost. She stood up and the thought stopped her in her tracks. The tunic would ride up while she took off her tights. She would end up giving him a show before due. The blush that had been a little more held back, now painted her face a purple as she looked up to see Caleb, almost, barely saying her name.

She stopped and teased, “What colour should I paint your room?”

He took an unsteady breath and she felt the burn in her, she recovered as soon as the breath finished though, “I see, I forfeit and you get your way?”

“Don’t I always?”

“Ja. But I was only going to ask if you wanted me to close my eyes with the tunic riding?”

Of course, of course he was that gentlemanly while they were playing strip poker. All while refusing to stand down and be treated like the wonderful human he was. She laughed, “No.”

With that she quickly reached under, grabbed the waistband of her tights and pulled them down, stepping out of them, kicking them into the pile. Caleb gulped and Jester, played with the hem of her tunic, making sure it wasn’t caught, biting at her lip then sat back down. She was definitely losing because she couldn’t stop watching his hands and face. She was taught better than that, she shuffled and tried to ignore his hand run through his hair. She needed to focus. She thought about his room and dealt the hand. She won and his socks went onto the pile but she could have beamed with pride. She was back on track. When he was parting them for a shuffle he brought his thumb to in front of his mouth then gave it a small lick to help pick them up. Her entire face went slack for just a moment, she blinked a few times and run a hand over her face, composing herself. She felt that small moment run through her body, leaving all of her nerves on end.

“So why is it so important to you?”

“You’re my home, I want you to be home with me.” She replied, sincerely.

“I don’t deserve so much that you give me anyway, I could leave one last one.” He answered, their hands brushing as she split the deck.

“So it’s not another way for you to hold yourself apart from us?” She asked, picking up her cards. He didn’t answer. She continued, “You’ve proved yourself to us. You’re us now. We’re with you for life. So even if you leave us, we will never leave you. I will follow where you go, even if it’s away.”

His words didn’t answer but his eyes did. It meant so much to him and of course he was still surprised, still doubting whether he deserved it. “Jester…”

“You know how you deserve love? How you deserve to have the Mighty Nein? You continue to be the you we have known and loved since we all met you. You finally become the you you always should have been. You root yourself with us like we have with you - with no escape and just be home. Just accept that I love you.”

His eyes flickered from the cards to her eyes, the simple reaching out she hadn’t realised what she had said but she obviously meant it. She still looked reassuring, not like she had confessed anything. He folded his cards, saying, “Paint the room any colour, Blueberry. You are right as always. I will do my best deserve this home, to deserve you. Pass me the deck.”

There was confusion on her face, as she passed him the deck, wondering if he meant to say ‘to deserve you’ still not realising that she had just told him she loved him. She was about to ask but he was blatantly ignoring her but rather than making her mad it made her happy as she coughed into her hand, muttering, “Strip, Caleb.”

“Oh, Scheiße, so you are right.” A grin formed on his face and both confessions were forgotten as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the pile. She was shameless in watching him now. There was no excuse at all other than she adored this man and watching his soft tone appear under the shirt, not large muscles on him although more than he always denied but she had always known that. There was a soft curving of every element of his shape that was truly art. He had always been beautiful but times with the Mighty Nein and no longer starving and allowing himself to heal had let him grow into himself.

“Wow, Caleb, you’re beautiful.” She said, while he shuffled. It was exactly the way she had said it when he had been cleaned by Pumat Sol for the first time but this felt worlds away to Caleb.

“Not so bad yourself, Jester.” He laughed and handed the cards.

Jester looked at her cards. These wouldn’t do at all. There was no saving them. Unless… She picked up, more than she was meant to but she could get away with it if only she won. He was far too busy blushing. The cards dropped and of course she had won.

“Now, I think it’s only fair that since I did lose that I should but since you cheated you should too.” Caleb said in a surprisingly light voice. Shit, she hadn’t thought she was caught. His smirk made her feel more than a little embarrassed. She nodded quietly and it was then he realised what he had done. Around the same time she realised what she had said about loving him. She held her breath, stood up and in one quick swoop the tunic was off and she was in her lingerie. She let out a sigh and met his eyes a moment before sitting and beginning to shuffle. That stopped momentarily when Caleb began getting out of his trousers, his wasn’t as quick and his boxers pulled less than an inch further down from where they had sat on his hips. It was only quick but for Jester it was a show. She continued shuffling and after he split, trying his hardest to look Jester dead in the eyes, she dealt.

Feeling brave after she looked at her cards she leaned forward, whispering, “You know, it’s impolite not to watch a show.”

His jaw dropped and he blushed more than anytime up until now, more laughter escaped her lips and his mouth rested into the most wonderful, lovesick grin, “What I wouldn’t give to kiss you, Jester Lavorre.”

He would take a moment to realise what saying that out loud meant soon and if she wasn’t brave enough now she never would be, “You need only ask.”

Thankfully his moment of realisation was the same as hearing her sentence and he sat ramrod straight and stammered silence, collecting himself a second. She was scared he wouldn’t respond when he asked, “May I kiss you?”

“Always.” She replied and launched her way to his lips that met her in the middle of the table. His hand to rest on her cheek and she melted into it, her heart was going a mile a minute but felt at home as the whole world was just the way his lips played with hers as they kissed again and again. Her tongue slipped through just once to test the waters and he reciprocated, lightly pressing against one another when they did meet. It felt like another form of teasing. Not looking and relying solely on luck she used one foot to find the chair and stepped on it for less than a second to bring her knees on the table. Kneeling on the table got them much closer and his hand wrapped around her waist just to remember she was in only black lace and he wasn’t exactly well dressed either. He parted the kiss and looked down at them both, to tell her without words and they fell into quiet chuckles, still holding one another close, her deep blue skin against his peach, with the sprinkles of purple, pink and red from their blushing. Even laughing she pressed kisses into his neck and shoulder. He tried to move her head but she was determined to stay, firm but not harsh he grabbed a little hair at the base of her neck. He’d intended to ask her if she wanted to move that fast but her moaned hum distracted him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not sorry, could.. could you pull a bit harder?”

His entire mind vacated and he felt his growing erection ache, “What?”

“Just a little.”

“I can. But wait, do you want to move this quick with stuff like this?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. I’ve wanted you for the longest time.” She whispered.

He pulled her hair again, harder this time and let her moan once more, his eyes intently on her as he told her when the moan quietened, “You ever hesitate, liebling, you must tell me. At any single point.”

“I promise.” She replied feeling the weight of his words, then his lips pressed against her neck and down to her chest and she cupped his face to face her, “You too, darling?”

Caleb swore he may die on spot, looking up from her chest, to see her so flustered yet so serious and sincere and how she pronounced darling with a k instead of a g but he knew he needed to answer. He swore, “I promise.”

Their kisses fell from the table onto the wall of books and they pressed, close, grinding against one another, their hands a mess, groping one another, telling each other how best to work. His hands dipped under the black lace as she egged him on, his fingers pressing teasingly against her clit before dipping shallowly into her entrance. The quick press gave her a gasping shock and he was looking at her, taking it in when it occurred to him. It may not matter to her that their first time was without a single comfortable furnishing never mind a bed but it was already tearing at him. He opened a cupboard and grabbed a small silk bathrobe – not long as he was very happy to be perving on her but enough and one for himself. She seemed confused until he pointed up and though she had been more than happy to stay here a grin donned her face and they quickly shot upstairs. Pulling him through to the bedroom she rid herself of every piece of clothing left, looking up at Caleb, hopeful she looked as sexy as she felt right now.

Caleb took two large steps to her and took her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks with his mouth open in awed shock and his eyes full of love, he spoke softly, “Wow. Wow. Jester, you beautiful, wonderful light. Are you sure you would like me to be doing this with you?”

“Caleb, so help me, if you leave me like this I will make you regret the day you were born. I love you, I want you and I am ready, have been for far too long. So yes, I am sure. Now if it would please you then it would please me for you to take off your damn robe.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The robe was gone without a word more and he hesitated at his boxers but seeing her grin continued on, freeing himself from the underwear, he ached more as he saw the most cheeky and greedy look he had maybe ever seen on her. Feeling nervous but more confident than in a long time he tugged her hair once more, harder, hearing a loud moan in reaction and moved them one step more back to the bed. His hand skimmed slowly down her with a feather touch he then whispered, “Get on the bed please.”

He didn’t need to ask again, she jumped back onto the bed and sat at the head of it. He immediately followed, kneeling over her, his knees between her legs and hand balancing him on the headboard on the right of her while his left delicately caressed every inch of her body within his reach as she leant up to kiss him. Her hands did the same until they stopped and her tail wrapped around his hand which was passing her waist and pulled him away, “Stop, stop, stop, stop.”

His eyes went wide as he immediately panicked; what had he done? He asked, “Okay, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said so lightly that he knew immediately she was okay. “That just really tickles.”

His head dropped onto her shoulder and laughed heartily. For a moment she was nervous she’d ruined the moment by amusing him - while she knew her books weren’t everything she knew her books never mentioned it being so fun and funny only pleasurably tense – but he nuzzled her shoulder and pressed a kiss between his laughter and she knew it was okay as laughter overtook her too. He lifted himself to kneeling and splashed out his hands as if to tickle her again. She squealed a giggle and he fell apart into laughter again. His hands cupped her face, between laughter he pressed kisses, her hands fell to his waist, doing the same. Laughter turned into moans and his tentative touch curved her back into pressing their chests impressively close. He was so barely brushing her with every movement that she didn’t know whether or not it was one of his poker plays.

“Caleb?” She murmured, kissing between his neck and shoulder and on his collarbone.

“Mhm.” He sighed, moaning as she squirmed him.

“Just a little harder, for the love of…” He pressed her hips down with his palms with unexpected strength and the whimper that came out of her mouth surprised them both. He hadn’t been playing, he’d been so scared to play hard with her that he’d been sure to be as soft as humanly possible. Her moans and whimpers doubled in volume and occurence and he realised that she preferred it around the same level as him. He thanked his lucky stars as his hand snaked down between her legs to watch her arch to his touch as he moved, slowly, softly, deliberately careful on her clit. Now he was trying to drive her crazy, he really hoped he was guessing right, her nails dug into his arm and his dick pulsed with want. He blinked away the need and kept going, another moment her hips swayed a little and she whispered, “Just to the left a little and please, faster.”

He moved to the left but her head gave away he was wrong. He took her hand and placed it on his arm. She moved over to the perfect place and gave a nod. He knew better than to move a muscle, Jester may deserve the world but she was also sure of what she wanted. He placed down and moving slower than before drew circles into her until a small cry came and he saw her trying to form the words. He knew that was enough and did as he was told, watching how everything affected her, her entire chest was heaving with broken breaths as she whispered his name, her legs squeezed and made space, wanting to fall over the edge but her brain not allowing her yet. He still had more effort to put in, her arm reaching for the headboard and gripping it with such strength that he knew if she tired of this teasing even a little she was more than capable of flipping him onto his back and taking over. A thought that gave him a grin as he watched her squirm – groping harder than before, sure not to be too hard. Minutes passed without falter, each moment sweeping into the next that he would save in his mind forever in case this was a dream. But he could tell she was on a knife’s edge and had been for a while.

“You know it’s okay to let go, liebling. You won. Let it all out.”

She groaned as if to explain to him it wasn’t that easy but the groan seemed unsteady as if she just gave way to letting her body take over, knowing her mind would give in but wasn’t that such a beautiful thing? She looked at him with worry and surprise just to see him nod encouragingly, pressing different strengths into her as he moved and for the smallest of moments she could see but behind her eyes a flash of only white. Then again when she groaned and it stayed and she stopped. She bit her lip, then gritted her teeth, tensed her hand on the headboard, curled her toes and let it all go. She didn’t know what sound she made but she knew it was louder than she expected. Her eyes closed shut but she knew even if her eyes were open right now she wouldn’t see, something behind her eyes was exploding deliciously and she felt like she was dropping into a velvet sheet from a great height and being caught safe at the end, like feather fall. Every ounce of tension in her body had radiated off her in that moment she was sure as she felt only completely relaxed. She blinked her eyes open to see Caleb, slowing to a stop, refusing to drop her off from the feeling he was giving her early. He looked so nervous, excited and a little proud that she thought she may cry. Instead she sat up properly, grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss that she felt might melt them together. While it didn’t his hand left her clit and pulled her close, doing much of the same.

Her hands groped over him slowly, finally led down to his hard dick and he groaned filthily as she grabbed it but held her still a moment.

“Are you sure you’d like to keep going? That may have been a lot and I would never push you.”

“I would like to, very much. I want nothing more than to feel you inside me, Caleb. Would you like to continue?”

His face winced as she talked and he let out a slow breath, “I… would like nothing more than that. But it’s been a long, long time Jester and you are delectable, if you say that again I may not get that far.”

She laughed but nodded, letting him know she knew, “Okay, my lips are sealed.”

“Blueberry?” He asked, nervous. She nodded again, “I must warn you. It has in fact been a long time and seeing the woman I’ve wanted for so long like you are, being in you. I don’t think I’m going to last long anyway. I will try my hardest but I need you to know. I will make it up to you, of course.”

“Okay, darling,” She answered, the k instead of the g caused him to blush again even with her hand wrapped around him, “as long as you promise to make it up to me next time.”

She just said next time. He meant straight afterwards, he was going to say so but he gave a moment to think about anything else, the sea, maybe. He nodded, not managing words but his smile said thousands. She was about to thrust her hand when he softly got her to let go and lifter her knees, bringing her fully down, laying on the bed. She laughed at the surprise but quietened as she felt his erection at her lips, pressing just a little. He gave her a questioning look, asking if she was sure once more now that the reality was much more actually real. She grinned. Slowly, he thrust forward and stilled as she accommodated.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I can feel you twitching.” She answered honestly and he let out a laughing breath before concentrating on thrusting into her, kissing across her shoulders and bust and lips as his thrusts stayed careful. Not slow, not teasing but just careful, more circular and almost like a wave in its form as she got used to it until she got the rhythm and thrust in time with him. They were settling into quicker and deeper thrusts when he hit a good angle, she whimpered and clenched and he knew then he was lost. He was going to warn her, ask her, anything, he wasn’t expecting that. He blanked out a moment, knowing he swore and said Jester but not much else as the tightly wound spring that his whole body and soul had felt like most of the time this night sprung and he came hard, seeing stars and feeling weightless. He felt her around him and he’d never felt anything as comfortable his whole life as his brain relaxed into a jelly form of itself. It didn’t matter. He didn’t need it now, he had this wonderful mushed feeling that he’d rather keep forever.

After moments had passed he pulled out and she cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt hers around him. He would have to clean up in a moment but his brain would have to reboot first. Instead he said exactly what had been on the tip of his tongue the entire night and was never far from his thoughts, “I am so in love with you, Jester.”

“Good thing I am in love with you too, isn’t it Cay-leb?”

He knew what they had done and what had already been said but his mind blanked and he simply smiled and kissed her soundly. Then he remembered the feeling and what he had definitely not managed to do. They talked on it a little as he cleaned them both, tentatively, deciding to get a potion in the morning.

“Also, I meant make it up to you now…as well as next time, if you’d like?” He told her after, his touch feather light once more.

“Oh, is that right? Maybe I could tell you about your room, while you help me out. I do like a challenge. If you think you can multitask into listening.” She teased.

Her breath hitched as he place a hand between her knees and antagonisingly slowly inched his way up her leg, “I think I can do that, liebling. Go ahead.”

-

His room was beautiful the next time the tower opened. An amber feature wall and sepia colours cozied the room, the dark wood pieces stayed but the chairs and couch were much based on the ones in the salon. A space for Frumpkin to do as he pleased beside the couch, above it an entire painting of the Mighty Nein, including ones who hadn’t met one another, all in a chatter. Like hers it had a small hubbub sound if he concentrated or just wanted it. The glass piece was every spare one they had. He had been so worried she would say his family or he would feel bad if he didn’t do it but the multicoloured shine that was random seemed to just call to him, he shouldn’t be surprised, her artistic talent was impeccable. On the desk the trunk sat on the floor and in its place an amber paperweight sat. The second room was a pantry room almost but with spell components. She knew he liked to make them and for that he needed a spot to play in and he hadn’t believed he hadn’t had even thought that. Rows of jars in cupboards and a bar and a section of the room padded with a fabric little amber hamster unicorns and books, to allow him to be thrown across the room. His bedroom had a dark brown wood panelling but each panel was a different coloured window. He didn’t tell Jester but he made them all look like the same outside, the beach not far from Lavish Chateau, under different hues. There was a lot of random lovely colours in this room to keep the monotony away from the dark brown furniture and dark brown panelling. The bedding was dark blue and he imagined how beautiful it would look against her much more beautiful skin. There was a knock on the door.

“Darling boyfriend of mine, how do you like your room?” Jester asked, grinning from the door way. She loved to say it like that, possibly to do with just how much it made him blush.

“I love it, Blueberry, care for a tour of your amazing work?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She closed the door behind her.


End file.
